There are three conventional mattress arrangements used on truck beds today. In the first arrangement, a single-layer mattress is narrower everywhere than the truck's wheel wells. Such an arrangement can be undesirable because the wheel wells, and possibly also adjacent portions of the truck bed, are left uncovered. Accordingly, the mattress user may not be adequately cushioned from the hardness and irregular shape, nor insulated from the temperature, of the wheel wells and uncovered portions of the truck bed (if any).
In the second arrangement, a single-layer mattress is wider than the truck's wheel wells at the location of such wheel wells. Such an arrangement can be undesirable because the mattress will not lie flat and therefore its surface will curve out of plane, potentially adversely affecting the mattress user's comfort.
In the third arrangement, a single-layer mattress is shaped to include left and right recessions to receive the truck's wheel wells. Such an arrangement may be undesirable because the wheel well tops are left uncovered. Accordingly, the mattress user may not be adequately cushioned from the hardness of the wheel wells nor insulated from the temperature of the wheel wells. Alternatively, such an arrangement may be undesirable because of complexity in the mattress design that adversely affects its manufacturability and/or cost.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved mattress design for use on truck beds.